


Under My Umbrella

by Bone_Zone



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Drabbles from my writing blog buuut I’ll be happy to take requests.





	1. Chapter 1

All these works are from my tumblr blog! I will be happy to take requests and I will update while I can!!

Please enjoy / I hope you enjoy them!


	2. What?! No ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego thinks you’re into Luther when in fact you are into him.

Deigo Hargreeves was in a tough place, for one thing he wanted to respect your feelings but on the other hand he was jealous. Part of him didn’t understand why you had feelings for his brother Luther. Would could have had anyone, you were beautiful, smart, funny…perfect in his eyes so why Luther. He hated when you talked about the big ape…it pissed him off, made him sick to his stomach seeing that smile on your face. God how he wished you smiled like that for him.

“God I wished he noticed me…god ” biting your lip you closed your eyes hoping the man would take the hint.

“He’s good with his hands, loves his family…hot”

Snapping from his thoughts Deigo pushed away the chair he was sitting in, the man had hoped he would get some time alone with you but here you are again talking about …him.

Jealously seeping through he dug his nails into his palm. “Christ! Can you stop…how long are you going to talk about him. If you like Luther so much then just tell him already.”

Blinking a few times you then started to laugh, you really couldn’t believe that he still didn’t get it.

“You thought ?! Oh Diego you are adorable but a complete idiot when it comes to a woman’s feelings…like you thought I liked Luthur…gross, I mean nothing against the man but” trailing off you smiled stepping closer to him. Your hand reaching up to grasp his chin due to the height difference you shared with him.

“I was never talking about Luthur you idiot…I was talking about you” Giving him a smile you placed you hand on his chest, the jealously that was now on his face turning into utter confusion.

“Im surprised it took this long…im shocked really that you thought I was talking about him…"rolling your eyes you stood then pressed your lips against the still shocked man.

"Well if you’re just gonna stand their in silence I’ll just cancel those reservations” laughing you walked off. Breaking out of the daze he was in Diego chased after you.

“Wait! N-n-no ! Y/n! Wait up”

Watching the two Klaus sighed then chuckled. “ I just won a $100”

Though Luthur looked at Klaus in confusion. “Wait…y/n doesn’t like me?”


End file.
